Mount Qomolangma
History The sudden news on the old TV made Su Yan lost in thought, leaving no comment on the detailed report. Though some scientific crazies had been studying the mystery behind the ascent of Mount Qomolangma without rest for the past three years, nothing had come of it. The height of Mount Qomolangma had increased from 8,000 meters to 12,000 meters in three years, shocking the whole world! The latest technology could only detect that the mountain was still growing, but the exact cause of the increase remained unknown. Some guessed that it got a life of its own! However, the Tibetans at the foot of the mountains were excited for unknown reasons. They kowtowed towards the mountain, worshiping piously and hailing “G.o.ddess”. In Tibetan, Qomo means G.o.ddess. “Look! This is incredible!” “The legend is true. It’s happening again!” The world’s top miracle was closely monitored by Huaxia’s (Huaxia is an ancient name for China) top management. The images sent by satellites to various mysterious agencies caused great stir in the country. According to some unverifiable doc.u.mentation, the same scene had happened once in the Anti-j.a.panese War. The towering snow mountain was now drenched in blood, creating a dazzling and breathtaking view. Suddenly, the mountain roared as if awakened. It was like G.o.ds and demons howling together, creating immense power that dispersed all the clouds and nearly brought about violent earthquake. “Look! Oh my G.o.d! Look!” Some tourists roared uncontrollably at the b.l.o.o.d.y lights that spurted one by one from the tip of the mountain and soared into the sky, painting all the stars red like blood. The scariest of all, s.p.a.ce satellites were annihilated in a flash. This sudden change petrified all tourists. “What the f.u.c.k! Run! Run for your lives!” A middle-aged man was the first to react. Losing control of his legs due to fright, he rolled and crawled to escape. A tossed stone stirs countless spoondrift. Tourists scattered in all directions and ran for their lives. Yet some bold ones snapped photos quickly. However, no one noticed that at the tip of the mountain stood three vague figures that looked extremely horrible like legendary G.o.d and devil against the majestic snow mountain. Su Yan and his friends were more panic than other tourists, because they were dragged up here by a strange force during their climbing. Yin Yisi collapsed in Su Yan’s arms, her face ghastly pale and her body trembling. As a girl, only Su Yan’s strong body could give her some security and support. “What’s going on?” Su Yan felt his blood boiling and burning, and something mysterious in his mind was about to wake up, giving him a splitting headache. “Ah!” Su Yan cried out in pain. In his brain, the mysterious power erupted and nearly made him faint. It was like a key bursting free, unlocking something hidden between the heaven and earth, which attracted Su Yan’s full attention upon its very appearance. “Coffin!” Su Yan was overwhelmed by a shudder of horror. He noticed that in the sky above the snow mountain, a b.l.o.o.d.y and huge coffin appeared gradually, exuding an air of antiquity and bleakness, thick as the heaven. On the surface of the b.l.o.o.d.y coffin carved many golden inscriptions. Every inscription looked ancient and dim as if they were about to disappear after long years of erosion. Su Yan recognized some. They were bronze inscriptions from ancient China! Seeming to have lost his soul, Su Yan walked uncontrollably towards the coffin. Something in his blood drove him forward… “Su Yan, come back!” Yin Yisi looked at Su Yan with horrified expression, who was now walking in the air as if treading on the flat ground, heading straight to the b.l.o.o.d.y coffin. The b.l.o.o.d.y coffin, full of mysterious magic, pulled Su Yan to its side step by step, who involuntarily stretched out his hands and pushed the coffin-lid open! “Dragon!” Su Yan was stunned by what he saw, a golden dragon full of metallic heaviness prancing out of the coffin and soaring to the sky! It was only an arm’s thick with two crimson horns on its forehead, casting traces of golden rays that lit up the b.l.o.o.d.y firmament. Dragon soaring in the sky and overlooking all! That was the golden dragon in ancient Chinese mythology, a totem of Yan-Huang. It gave out an air that shook the earth like falling thunders. The fleeing tourists at the foot of the mountain all collapsed to the ground. It was an irresistible force that could tear up their bodies, causing infinite fear that prevented them from looking up. A dragon speeding across the nine heavens, stirring up heavenly winds, overturning the frozen world, shaking the stars…that nearly brought all to fly with it in the air. Boom! The heaven swayed, and the earth quaked at every breathing of a real dragon. The whole galaxy roared, and stars rotated and arrayed as if recreating laws. The whole universe trembled with the dragon’s breathing. For this moment, the sun set, and the moon fell. What a monstrous scene! All of a sudden, the dragon swooped down from the sky and swallowed all the golden bronze inscriptions breaking away from the b.l.o.o.d.y coffin. “Why did they disappear?” Zu Yan was absorbed in those mysterious inscriptions but then they were all gone before he could finish reading. Su Yan stared at the dragon with extreme terror, which then went back to the b.l.o.o.d.y coffin and vanished. He instinctively looked inside the coffin, and saw a bottomless abyss at first glance, which exhibited an air that made the blood all over his body bubble to the extent of flowing backwards, his heart throbbing violently. “It’s impossible…” When he looked at it again, the chaotic abyss dispersed, replaced by a scene that chilled Su Yan’s bones, his blood freezing because of fear. Category:Locations